The present invention relates to an ink jet cartridge, and more specifically to an ink jet cartridge which may reduce ink spillage.
The ink jet printing technique has been developed for many years. It is a non-contact method of injecting ink onto an acceptor such as paper, specialized printing paper, or film. Ink jet printers are low cost and provide low-noise and full-color printing quality.
Ink jet cartridges comprise three types. The first type is installed in an ink jet head in a printer (Epson). The second is separately installed in an ink jet head, an ink jet cartridge, and a printer (Canon). The third is combining an ink jet head and an ink jet cartridge (HP and Lexmark). All of the above ink jet cartridges comprise a housing using as an ink storage tank and a cover. Ink stored in an ink storage tank enters an ink jet head to process ink jet printing.
A cover is an essential element of an ink jet cartridge. It is used to prevent ink spillage or multi-color ink mixing.
To facilitate air entering an ink jet cartridge, several openings must be provided on the cover thereof. Therefore, when an ink jet cartridge is shaken or placed upside down, ink easily spills from the openings, contaminating the ink jet cartridge.
Additionally, in the related art, an absorbing member is compressed by a rib of a cover. The rib, however, is easily broken when supersonic welding is performed, significantly reducing the compressing force.